Most computer systems and other devices have some form of user interface. In personal computers, for example, a screen is often presented on a connected display device. This screen can include information and/or other content provided from an application program and/or an operating system, to name just a few examples. Different types of display devices exist.
A user who sees the content of a displayed page may be able to identify and focus on a relevant portion relatively quickly. This is because the user may be able to visually scan the screen with his or her eyes and zero in on the content that is of interest. A non-sighted reader, however, such as a person with limited vision, may not be able to visually scan the page in the same way or as efficiently.